


tfw your ex gets invited to a group chat you're in cuz she's one of your friends' sister's girlfriend

by puppycornashlynn



Series: Screaming With an F-word Somewhere In It [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual James Madison, Asexual Samuel Seabury, Autism, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Chatting & Messaging, Demiromantic James Madison, F/F, F/M, Gay James Madison, Gen, Heteroflexible Thomas Jefferson, Homoflexible Maria Reynolds, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Multi, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Pansexual Samuel Seabury, Polyamory, Texting, again i say it's canon, and i'm the author and i say it's canon, i don't have an order for tagging characters anymore tbh, i used to but then i lost it, i've given up, it's not stated but. it's implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: AKA: the third in a series of SMDR (le Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans) textfics.Plus Maria, Seabury aNd pEggY!In this work Theodosia and Eliza join the gang cuz of Peggy.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Samuel Seabury/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Screaming With an F-word Somewhere In It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004799
Kudos: 7





	tfw your ex gets invited to a group chat you're in cuz she's one of your friends' sister's girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa theolizaaaaaaaaa.  
> i like theoliza cuz my ships are wack so eliza and theo need someone to date too.  
> anyways, going over usernames again in case you haven't read the first work/other reasons:  
> MacAndCheeseFucker - thomas  
> SickSmol - james  
> aNd pEggY - peggy  
> BritishCinnamonRoll - samuel  
> Ay-ayron Burrito - burr  
> No - maria  
> CinnamonBunSis - eliza  
> CinnamonBun - theodosia

**aNd pEggY >> SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)**

**aNd pEggY:** SO

 **BritishCinnamonRoll:** when peggy capitalizes something you know it's serious

who died this time?

 **aNd pEggY:** lfsfjklsfj

I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE

SAMMY WTF???

 **No:** we can never really b sure w/ u babe

but what is it

 **aNd pEggY:** theo and eliza wanted to join

and as the leader of the smdr

 **SickSmol:** I thought Thommy was the leader

You're not even Southern, Peggs.

 **aNd pEggY:** AND AS THE LEADER OF THE SMDR

i'm inviting them

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** god have mercy

we don't need more peggys

 **No:** elizas chill

 **Ay-ayron Burrito:** how do you guys all have time to text in class?

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** i'm in drama/theater/whatever

the acting one

it's hell

and is boring

the teacher's lecturing us about connotations and alexander raised his hand and was just like

"m,,, miss,,, tone indicators are a thing,,,"

and she just made eye contact with him for like a minute straight before going

"that's like /j and stuff, right?"

BUT SHE SAID IT LIKE "SLASH J"

IT WAS REALLY FUCKING CURSED

oh and also james, seabury (i think), maria and peggy are all in art

 **SickSmol:** Art is the worst class.

 **Ay-ayron Burrito:** why?

 **SickSmol:** Cuz Thommy's not in it.

Because everyone who's first choice was full got shoved in art even if their second choice wasn't full.

But Thomas, who's first choice was art because he wanted to spend time with me, got shoved into drama instead.

Because "art's too full".

EVEN THOUGH IT'S FULL CUZ OF THEM???

I mean fluffin' Reynolds is here.

His "art" is. Concerning.

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** i'm coming jem

i got up from my seat and the teacher looked at me, i showed her my phone, and she just went "godspeed"

AND WENT BACK TO TEACHING

ALEXANDER IS WHEEZING AND I DON'T BLAME HIM

 **aNd pEggY:** i'm gonna add eliza and theo before james is murdered with love

 **aNd pEggY** _has invited_ **CinnamonBun** _and_ **CinnamonBunSis** _to the group chat_ **SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)** _._

 **CinnamonBun** _has joined the group chat_ **SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)**.

 **CinnamonBunSis** _has joined the group chat_ **SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)** _._

 **CinnamonBunSis:** i know i joined at my own choice but

peggy i'm literally right across the room from you

we're making eye contact

 **SickSmol:** Eye contact is a disgrace to mankind.

In other news I'm preparing to be snatched by my boyfriend.

@THOMMY WHERE THE FLUFF ARE YOU???

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** I'M LIKE

I'M CHECKING GOOGLE MAPS

 **CinnamonBun:** You're going from one point in the school to another...

y do u need Google Maps???

 **SickSmol:** He gets lost sometimes

i don't know how when the school's not even that big

but he does.

Sometimes I question my love for him

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** :c

maybe i won't snatch you now

 **SickSmol:** NO I WANNA BE SNATCHED

THOMMY

SJAFKFJS THOMYY PLEASE

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** i forgot to put /j...

sorry jem.

 **SickSmol:** istg

 **CinnamonBun:** is this normal?

 **BritishCinnamonRoll:** yep, get used to it

 **Ay-ayron Burrito:** how do you guys do this...

 **CinnamonBun:** magic

 **aNd pEggY:** queer ass magic

**Author's Note:**

> this'll. probably be multi-chapter but i don't have plans tbh.


End file.
